New Journey: Unova Bet
by Starwings1
Summary: it started with a bet. It was to see who was stronger. They had no idea This would happen. R&R I own nothing!


Yes, I know I have another story up (which I will update!) but I've always wanted to do my own pokemon adventure story! And what better place than Unova? Also, NEXT WEEK ITS BLACK AND WHITE TIME! YAY!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

'Pokedex speaking please hold'

Disclaimer: I Own nothing except this Zorua plushie!

* * *

The sun had only been up for a little bit and the people of Nuvema town were just starting to wake up. One of these people was a girl. She had long curly hair messed up from sleeping on it and dark blue eyes that were currently glaring at the sun for making them open. As she wobbled out bed the girl looked at the clock and promptly screeched.

"HOLY ARCEUS! Its already 9:00 am! I promised Wolf I'd meet him at his house at 8:30! I'm already late by thirty minutes!" She yelled panicking.

The girl rushed around the room brushing her while trying to put on her shoe. Unfortunetly she slipped and woke up the other being in the room. A small little green thing got out of the tiny bed it was in and went towards the girl. It had a delicate green body that resembled a bib and round head with three dark green leaves on it. The petilil giggled at seeing its owner on the ground.

"Oh, I'm glad you think this is funny Lila. Can you grab my other shoe?" The girl asked the Petilil who nodded and got the shoe.

"Thanks. We gotta hurry, I promised to meet Wolf thirty minutes ago so we're really late!" She told Lila wincing as she got up.

Ten minutes later the girl was ready to go in a white shirt with a blue pokeball on it and a dark blue miniskirt with a pair of white sneakers. Frowning as she adjusted the blue ribbon in her hair she nodded to herself looking in the mirror. She looked good and was finally ready to see Wolf.

"Come on Lila, I'll carry you." She told her picking the small pokemon up.

The jogged over to another house a few blocks down and knocked. A woman in her forties with red hair answered it.

"Oh hello Kelsey! Wolf said for me to tell that he'll be at the beach waiting for you." Wolf's mom said smiling.

"Ah, okay then. Thanks Mrs. Kuringo!" The girl-Kelsey- said before jogging to the beach to find Wolf.

_I should've known. He's always at the beach. _Kelsey thought sighing as it came to view. _Maybe its because he misses Hoenn?_

Wolf was thirteen years old like Kelsey and had longish red hair that was spiky with blue eyes lighter than hers. He had only been in Unova for year but it felt like they had been best friends forever in her opinion.

"Wolf! Over here Wolf!" She called to him as she went to where he was.

"Well look who it is. Miss lazy finally got out of bed!" Wolf said rolling his eyes at her. The pokemon next snickered.

The pokemon was small and only about a head or so bigger than Lila. It resembled an Otter with a white round head and dark blue ears. It had speckles on its face and a round orange nose. It had a light blue body with a single shell on its belly and dark blue flippers and tail. It was one of the starters Oshawott.

Wolf got up from the rock he was sitting on and brushed off any sand left on his black jacket or red pants.

"Well, you're here now at least which is good. We need to talk." He told her seriously.

"What about?" Kelsey asked him frowning at how serious he was.

"You know that I told you I delayed my journey because we were going to move and my parents were worried about me? Well, I've decided. I'm going to start my journey now. I haven't told my parents yet, but I will later." He said looking at sea.

"What! No way Wolf! You can't be serious. If you go there will be no one else to hang with!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Look, your just a girl so you may not understand this, but I have this dream. Like all other trainers and my dream is to beat the pokemon league challenge. Since your just a girly girl you propably wouldn't understand." He said sighing.

Kelsey froze hearing his words, her face growing red with anger.

"**JUST BECAUSE I LIKE CUTE POKEMON AND DON'T WANT TO BATTLE DOES NOT AND I REPEAT NOT MAKE ME WEAK!**" She yelled at him.

Wolf winced and rubbed his ears at the volume of the yell.

"Listen Kelsey, all you want to do is just play with Lila and refuse to battle with her at all! She is weak and you know it. In fact lets make a bet! If I can win at the Striaton City gym and you lose then you have to say that I'm stronger than you! If you manage to win however, I'll admit that even you are strong." He told her smirking.

"What! But I don't wanna take the League challenge!" She complained.

"You don't have to. Just battle the gym and once whoever wins the bet you can come back here. So, are you up for it?" He asked her.

Kelsey frowned thinking about it. _I don't wanna battle but if it'll prove to Wolf that I'm not weak then…._ She nodded to herself.

"Okay, you are on!" She said confidently. _Besides, I just have to beat that one gym. How hard could this be?_

Wolf grinned at her. "Then this officially makes us rivals!"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Well now we need to visit Professor Juniper to get our Pokedexs and pokemon licenses." She said beforw running to the lab.

"Whoever's last is a rotten Pidove egg!" She yelled back to him laughing as he tried to catch up.

"Hey that is so not fair!" He yelled running to her.

* * *

Kelsey looked at her new pokedex and license smiling.

"Lets see, so we just point it at a pokemon and it'll tell us all about it? Cool." She said before pointing it to Wolf's Oshawott.

'Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.'

"That's pretty cool!" Kelsey said looking at the information.

Wolf nodded looking at his pokedex as well.

"Well, Kelsey. I talked to my parents and I have everything I need. So I'm going now. Guess we'll meet up at Striaton then?" He asked her.

"Yeah, guess so. It'll be a little lonely but at least we'll have our pokemon with us!" She said trying to cheer up.

"Yeah! No matter what we'll also be best friends got it!" Wolf said smiling now.

"Yep. You get a head start, but just wait! I'll prove that I'm not weak!" She said determind.

"We'll see who's weak or strong! Bye for now Kelsey!" He said before heading off into route 1.

Kelsey watching him go feeling sad before becoming determined again. _Just wait Wolf! I'll show you that I am strong! Tomorrow begins my own journey….I got to admit I'm feeling really excited!_ Kelsey smiled and picked up Lila then headed home. Tomorrow her journey with Lila would start. Tomorrow she would begin to prove to Wolf she was strong. Tomorrow…She would be a real trainer!

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update it next weekend. Black and White!


End file.
